Unfaithful
by mslorigrimes
Summary: Another Damon/Harmony songfic to Rihanna's Unfaithful. Klaus has compelled Harmony to launch an affair with him, and Damon knows, but what he doesn't know is that Harmony doesn't want it. He doesn't know that she's compelled to hurt him.


"I don't care if that Salvatore bastard knows..." Klaus murmured into my neck. I feel the tears falling down my cheek. His hands caress my body and at the same time lock my hands together.

"It isn't right..." I whisper as he kisses the base of my throat. He looks up sharply and his pupils contract, and he compels me.

"You can tell him, but remember, you love me." He resumes kissing me, as sobs escape my lips. I feel my lips tremble as he kisses my lips.

_'Story of my life, searching for the right  
>But it keeps avoiding me <em>

_Really loves my company  
>He's more than a man and this is more than love' <em>

"I'm sorry Damon..." I whisper while Klaus undresses me.

_'The reason that the sky is blue  
>And to him I just can't be true'<em> 

I think about his smile, his eyes, and his love. Damon, he's hurting so much knowing that I'm with Klaus right now. But, sadly I've been compelled to not tell him that I've been compelled. Klaus's fangs pierce my neck, and I can't fight it.

_'But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
>And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful<br>I can see him dying  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy'_

I walk back into the Boarding House, my cheeks stained with tear tracks. I look up, and Damon's standing in front of the fireplace, a drink in his hand, his back turned to me. My heart is ripping into dust. He looks up at the sound of a small sob, which was mine.

"Hey, you're home..." He said, a fake smile plastered on his face. "My Harm..." He takes my hand and kisses me, tasting Klaus's lips on mine. He says nothing and wraps my hair around in his fingers. He hugs me to him and I feel a slight moisture on my neck.

"My drink...I'm sorry." He said, turning away and returning to the fireplace.

"I've got to go out tomorrow...I'm going to visit my mother's grave." I lie, it slips out so easily now, thanks to compulsion. I see his nod and I drag myself up to our shared room. I sit in the shower, sobbing into my arms, seeing the black make up pool on the floor.

_'I don't wanna do this anymore  
>Every time I walk out the door<br>I see him die a little more inside  
>I don't wanna be the reason why' <em>

I look at my phone, and I type a simple message to Klaus. '_I can't do this anymore'. _The reply was instantaneous. '_You have no choice'._

_'I don't wanna take away his life  
>I don't wanna hurt him anymore<br>I don't wanna be a murderer '_

Laying in the bed, I look over at Damon's sleeping form. He looks troubled, not like usual. His arm is wrapped around my waist, and I feel my eyes grow moist. I run my hand through his hair, gently as to not wake him up. I kiss him gently on the cheek.

_'I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
>Preparing for another date<br>A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
>As if I'm gonna be out late '<em>

"I'm leaving!" I call out to Damon, as I approach the front door. He's down instantly. He kisses me on my cheek.

"Be brave. I know it hurts..." His voice quavered. "Visiting a parent's grave." He finished. Damon walked away before I could say anything else.

_'A lie I didn't have to tell  
>I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls<br>And we know it very well  
>Because we both know where I'm about to go'<br>_

_'And it kills him inside  
>'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying '<br>_

I see Klaus waiting for me by his window as I approach. He takes my coat, and wastes no time in carrying me to the bedroom. My tears slip down my face as I struggle to continue this.

_'I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>I see him die a little more inside  
>Every time I walk out the door<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore'_

_'I don't wanna be a murderer  
>I don't wanna take away his life '<br>_

I look over at my cellphone on the nightstand table next to me, as Klaus sleeps peacefully. I see a picture of Damon and I. We're being silly, and making stupid faces, and I'm cradled in his arms. I miss those strong arms, when I'm laying in with these harsh, cold arms.

_'Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun<br>And put it to his head  
>Get it over with<br>I don't wanna do this  
>Anymore, anymore'<br>_

I creep out of the bed and I take a shot of vodka that I just found in my purse. I knew then that it was Damon who put it there. '_For luck, D', _the note reads.I lick my lips, and realize that it wasn't vodka. It was vervain.

_'__And I don't wanna do this anymore  
>And every time I walk out the door<br>I see him die a little more inside  
>I don't wanna be the reason why'<em>

_'And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna be a murderer<br>I don't wanna take away his life  
>A murderer, no no no<br>Yeah '_

I run to the Boarding House, my heels in my purse, and I run up the stairs, amidst glances from Stefan , Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy and passionately kiss Damon as he is undressing for a shower.

"I love you...I love you..." I continue to murmur into his chest with kisses. Damon strokes my hair sweetly and looks into my eyes.

"You don't have to hurt me anymore Harm...you're free." I sob with a smile and help him continue undressing for his shower, and he assists me out of my clothes. We fit together.


End file.
